1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to a method, system and service for structured data filtering, aggregation, and dissemination.
2. Description of Related Art
The subject matter described herein relates to systems and methods where data is obtained and then processed. Some such systems and methods include a communications network through which data is transferred. Further, some such systems and methods include an application that receives the data and processes the data. In such systems and methods, there is a need for efficiently operating the application that processes the data, and a need for efficiently communicating the information contained in the data to the application that processes the data.
The foregoing objects and advantages of the invention are illustrative of those that can be achieved by the various exemplary embodiments and are not intended to be exhaustive or limiting of the possible advantages which can be realized. Thus, these and other objects and advantages of the various exemplary embodiments will be apparent from the description herein or can be learned from practicing the various exemplary embodiments, both as embodied herein or as modified in view of any variation which may be apparent to those skilled in the art. Accordingly, the present invention resides in the novel methods, arrangements, combinations and improvements herein shown and described in various exemplary embodiments.